Waiting
by Karla-Canon
Summary: Whenever Kiba found himself in recuperation he always found himself owing his life to somebody. This time it was the overbearing, loud-mouthed Puppet Nin from Suna. He's in for a rough time. Rated for vulgar language, sexual innuendo and a possible lemon. *Gonna leave it where it ends for now. I'm fairly happy with it. If I have enough people request it, I will throw in a lemon*
1. The First Wait

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Whenever Kiba found himself in recuperation he always found himself owing his damn life to <em>somebody<em>. This time it was the overbearing, loud-mouthed Puppet Nin from Suna, oh and how he couldn't _wait_ to get out of hospital and hear it from the bastard about how 'weak' he was and how 'pathetic' he is and how Kankuro always has to come to his rescue 'like the time with the crazy Oto twins' (Kankuro would never let that one go).  
>Kiba had actually counted up the amount of times he'd had to be saved by the Sand Ninja while stuck in the pearly white room, the damn place made him feel like he was in a mental institute more than a hospital, and had come to a grand total of six.<br>Six fuckin' times. And _sure_ that doesn't seem like such a high number, but considering the amount of missions Kiba was actually assigned to _plus _the amount of work he'd done to become a Jounin, it was a freakin' big deal! Then there was the fact that Kankuro just loved to rub his superiority in his face whatever chance he got.  
>He was too fucking old for that shit.<p>

After being discharged from the hospital, after two weeks of lying in the disease infested building, he made a straight, point-blank route home, avoiding detour like the plague.  
>It still wasn't enough. The damn Suna Jounin <em>still<em> found him, even when he took it upon his self to go through the back alleys to arrive at the _back_ of his house instead of the front where he was sure Kankuro would be waiting for him.  
>Fate worked in non Kiba friendly ways.<p>

"So, cockslut, how're you plannin' on repayin' me this time?" Kankuro asked, dropping down next to Kiba when the younger of the two was only three houses away from being safe.

"Y' got some nerve callin' me a cockslut, last time I checked you're the one that comes to _me _for favours."

Kankuro snorted slightly, "Don't count y' blessings, Kid. You're nothing special... just a release." Kiba glared at the taller man slightly, not sure if he was annoyed more by the guys 'kid' comment, considering he was twenty-fucking-six, or the fact that he blatantly just told him he weren't worth anything. Like a common fuckin' whore.

"Fuck you, Man. You make it sound like I actually _like_ your company."

"You do. That's why whenever I come 'round for more, you get on yer knees and service me like a good pup," Kankuro mocked.

If Kiba's arm hadn't been in a cast he would have clouted the guy, instead his face warmed and he walked faster, completely determined on making it to his house _before _Kankuro made him do something he _wouldn't _regret.

"Eager to get home, Pup? Knew you couldn't resist me." Kankuro smirked, keeping in step with the Inu Nin and raising a hand to slide a finger down Kiba's tattooed cheek.

"Fuck you, cunt!" Kiba exclaimed, flicking his head slightly due to not being able to use the arm on that side of his body. "Stop fuckin' touchin' me!"

"_Mm,_" Kankuro purred, pushing the younger Jounin against the wall belonging to the back of the smaller mans house, "give it a bit, you'll change your tone."

For Kiba, thinking was a hard task. Thinking _straight_ while having quite possibly the gayest man Kiba knew pressed flush against him in a dirty alleyway where anybody could see them... fuck, it just made it impossible. And hot.  
>Definitely hot.<p>

"For fuck's sake Kankuro, can you not at least wait until we're inside?"

Kankuro's smirk couldn't have gotten any bigger, "Is that an invitation?"

"Fuck no! But at least if we're indoors no one'll see us, and then I can deny it when you go around bragging."

"Shut the fuck up! I wouldn't brag to a _dog_ about havin' your arse."

Kiba snorted, "You seem eager enough."

"Oh, I'm eager? Then what's _this_?" Kankuro replied, pushing a muscled thigh into an erection Kiba didn't even realise he had. "You're all hot and bothered and I haven't even _touched_ you yet."

Kiba hissed when the pressure on his dick increased, "Fuckin' just- _Wait!"_ The Inuzuka growled, forcing Kankuro back slightly with his only good hand.

The latter was taken back at first, not expecting to be rejected. What a blow to the ego. Then, as he watched Kiba unlock his backdoor he realised he _hadn't _been rejected, just told to wait. He could do that. Kinda.

"Hurry the fuck up before someone sees you," Kiba ordered, stepping into his home first.

Kankuro did as told, stepping into the abode, before being promptly tackled by a cow sized animal that had mistaken him for his owner.

Kiba laughed when Akamaru realised his mistake, very much loving the look on Kankuro's face. "Alright, buddy? You been lonely without me?"

Akamaru barked loudly, removing himself from Kankuro before the Ninja decapitated him, and resisted pouncing on Kiba due to his injuries.

"Bet you're hungry, I know I am," Kiba announced, rubbing Akamaru's ears when he barked in agreement.

Kankuro watched the two progress into the kitchen, irked that the dog had taken Kiba's attention away from him.  
>He was going to <em>have<em> to change that.

He waited at the kitchen entrance then grabbed the other man around the waist when he'd fed Akamaru, "Don't be thinkin' that you're gettin' out of payin' me back that easily."

"Dude, seriously, I'm fucking starving, can't you just _wait _a sec?"

"Nope, I've done _far_ too much waitin' over these past two weeks. I think it's about time I got my reward for being so patient," Kankuro replied, dragging the irritated Inuzuka to a room he knew better than the back of his hand.

**TBC?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This idea came to me suddenly. I have a major KankuroxKiba crazy.<br>It's so hard to write two guys that have pretty much the same attitude. I wanted to make them manly, especially Kankuro, he just screams Manly-Man.  
>I can see them both as the swearing types.<br>This follows no particular plot. I dunno if I'll continue it. Maybe, because these two don't get enough _luuuurrvvveeee._

R&R, do all that funky buisness, check out my profile and other fanfics. Please and Thank you.


	2. A Three Week Wait

Decided to turn this into a stort multichapter thing.

* * *

><p>Watching women flirt with Kiba had always been Kankuro's number one form of entertainment, considering the guy was about as straight as a merry-go-round.<br>It was to be expected of course, seeing as the twenty six year old Inu Nin was currently drinking in the most homophobic bar in Konohagakure, the guy was _so_ determined on proving to Kankuro that he didn't like what they did.  
>Last time they'd had sex Kiba's arm had been in a cast – three-fucking-weeks ago – and Kankuro was just about fed up with having Kiba ignore his attempts to get the now healthy brunette in his bed... or on his couch. He wasn't fussed.<br>Kankuro was only going to be in the village for a couple more days and he'd be _damned _if he was going to go home without a final taste of the delicious young man! He'd already approached Kiba at the beginning of the night and given him his two options: Either Kiba was going home with Kankuro, or Kankuro was going home with Kiba. There was no fucking way the Sand Ninja was going back to Suna to be forced to wait God only knows how long to see the man again!  
>No fucking way!<br>He _also_ wasn't about to let Kiba go home with the whore that'd been flirting with him all night.

He figured he was tap dancing on Kiba's last nerve just being in the same _room_ as him, so the last thing he wanted to do was overreact and throw the woman, stood _far _too close to his Kiba, out of the bar window. That might ruin everything.  
>He rocked forward a couple of times; preventing himself from just ploughing through the crowd and wrenching Kiba away from the woman's clawed hands. He couldn't believe the nerve of the woman. Just <em>assuming<em> that Kiba wasn't taken and going in for the kill like she was Gods fucking gift!

It was _his_ Kiba. _Kankuro's_ Kiba! The boy belonged to him whether he chose to recognise it or not. There was no one in the village that knew Kiba's body better, not even Kiba himself!  
>Every scratch, every scar, every burn, freckle, hair, <em>nobody<em> deserved rights to Kiba's body like Kankuro did.  
>Did that skank know that there were <em>exactly<em> twenty-two freckles on Kiba's body? No, she fucking didn't! Did she know that Kiba had a patch discoloured skin on his knee from where he grazed it as a kid? Or that he had a still healing stomach piercing that he'd gotten after getting drunk with Naruto? Did she know that the reason he didn't want to get rid of it was because he thought it made his stomach look hot? (He'd never admit that out loud, but Kankuro knew the real reason, it wasn't just because of the cost.)  
>She didn't know anything about him and there she was thinking that she had the complete right to giggle and bat her eyelashes at him as if he belonged to her!<p>

Yeah, okay, he was a _little _protective of the other man; he could look after his self right?

**Wrong!**

Clearly if Kiba was prepared to humour the woman he couldn't look after himself. She was probably carrying every STI in existence.  
>Whore.<p>

Kiba was _going_ to go home with him, even if Kankuro had to get him a little drunk first.

* * *

><p>I read your reviews and decided that you're awesome and deserve another couple of chapters.<br>I like obsessive Kankuro. It suits him.

**noovember:** Thanks for reviewing, firstly, and thank you for your suggestions. I decided hat i would go along with your idea and not put the sex scene in, (yet), I'm thinking of adding a brawl between the boys a little later. Thanks for your input!

**Barunka: **Again, thanks for reviewing. You're review meant a lot actually. Made me feel all fuzzy and warm inside. Glad you liked the way I portrayed the two boys, you picked up on some stuff _I_ didn't even realise until reading over it again! Thanks for the complements about my writing as well, I was worried about the amount of swearing I put in that first chapter. Glad I didn't go overboard.

Thanks again, for taking the time out of your lives to review, and thanks to the readers that don't review because you're just as important.

(I blew off my college homework for this, you better appreaciate it ;) )


	3. I'm Better Than That

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto.  
><em>This chapter feels as though it'd be a little hard to get your head around.  
>Lemme break down the way I'm writing this before you continue, just in case:<br>It's written in Third Person POV _but_ the chapters are focused on one persons thoughts and emotions at a time kinda like first person (unless I choose to change it, which you will know about if I do) I'm not good at writing in first person.  
>ONWARD!<p>

* * *

><p>You know that feeling you get when you're talking to someone you don't <em>want<em> to talk to? You find yourself mentally telling them to '_shut the fuck up_' after every syllable?  
>Yeah, Kiba had that feeling.<p>

This woman, who'd been attached to his side since he came into the bar, three fucking _hours_ ago, did nothing but talk, whine, giggle and talk some more. And Kiba was just about ready to throw the woman under a heavy falling object... like a thousand tonne iron weight. Yeah, that was something she definitely wouldn't recover from.  
>Of course, if he did <em>that<em> then his entire purpose for being at the bar would have his point proven.

Kiba had decided that the best way to show Kankuro that he was not a gay little fuck toy was to come to the straightest bar in Konoha and _possibly_ go home with someone (a woman, to clarify) but if he was being honest, the only woman that had approached him was the one currently stuck to his arm, and he really, _really_ didn't want her. And he wasn't about to go and approach someone himself, _that_ would be awkward, plus every other woman in the pub seemed to have men attached to them.  
>So, he did what any other, <em>desperate-to-prove-he's-not-gay,<em> man would do and he flirted back with the woman, in the perfect line of sight of his _problem_.

Kankuro was _pleasant_, kinda, and he was a good fuck but the dude probably had loads of women back in Suna, being the Kazekage's brother and all... plus just being undeniably the _hottest_ man in existence.  
>Kiba was far too old for Kankuro's games, and far too experienced to know that no matter what Kankuro told him, Kiba really wasn't anything other than his fuck toy. And damn him if he would ever admit it, but it really fucking hurt to know that he didn't mean anything to Kankuro, considering how much he actually <em>liked<em> the guy.  
>He really pissed himself off at times.<p>

"What's wrong, sweetie? You look a little hard faced."

Kiba flinched as the woman, whose name he didn't even _know_, tightened her grip around his arm, and grunted out a, "Nothin'...bored."

She giggled, "Well, maybe **I **can change that?"

He opened his mouth to speak, "I'm pretty sure you're not what he needs, babe."  
>Kiba was ninety-nine percent sure those words didn't leave <em>his <em>mouth.

He was also sure that the woman's eyes went red as she whipped her head around to glare at Kankuro, who was stood about three feet away from them, sipping his drink like he _hadn't_ just interrupted their conversation.

"I think you should mind your own business."

"Yeah? Well, _I_ think you should get y' meaty paws off _my_ property," Kankuro replied without hesitation, leaning down slightly to look the woman in the eye, lazy smile plastered over his face.

She detached herself from Kiba as if he was on fire, eyes fixed on to his, "You're _gay!"_

"What! Fuck no-"

"Oh, very much so, God only knows how many dicks he's had up his arse, y'know, other than mine."

The woman looked mortified! And Kiba wasn't sure whether to punch or hug the other man for saving him from her clutches.

"That's disgusting; I can't believe I almost went _home_ with you!" The young woman exclaimed, backing away from the two as if 'gay' was a disease.

"Please, you were _never_ goin' home with him... he knows his two options," Kankuro replied with a smirk, fixing Kiba with a heated look.

Kiba knew his options alright, and after getting a tipsy look at Kankuro he was seriously considering whether or not to drop his stupid little '_I don't want you_' act and take the older man up on his offer.

The older man was clad in a black wife beater that stuck to his pectoral muscles and abdomen like a second skin, and showed off his tight arms. Right shoulder covered with a tribal tattoo than curled around his upper arm to stop at his elbow. A pair of navy jeans that hung around his ass, making his crotch hang nearly at his knees, and allowing the world to see his black boxers. And black boots that carried themselves past his ankle a fair distance. Topped off with his lack of make up (that Kankuro _insisted_ was war paint.)

Kankuro never dressed overly complicated, and Kiba found it hot as fuck! He hated people who overdressed for no occasion, hated it and didn't see the point. Which he supposed, was one of the reasons he never really approached women. Not that he'd ever _admit_ to not being attracted to the opposite sex, especially considering he wasn't even all that sure if he was into men – the only guy he'd ever slept with was Kankuro.

Even though there was absolutely no doubt in Kiba's mind that he _defiantly_ wanted the Puppet Nin, his moral compass wouldn't allow him to announce it.  
>Sex was just... sex. In Kiba's eyes it didn't matter if it was a guy and a girl, a guy and a guy, or a girl and a girl, if there was no structure to a relationship, well, it couldn't be considered as such. It was just sex. A method to cure boredom when you can't be bothered putting any effort in. To Kiba it was fuckin' disgusting, using someone for their body because you can't find someone you're genuinely attracted to.<br>He guessed it was because he'd been brought up by Tsume Inuzuka, fiercest woman known to man kind and well respected former clan head, that he had a genuine respect for people – as a kid, if he didn't respect a higher (or lower) authority he'd have his arse smacked red raw!  
><em>'If you don't respect other people, don't expect other people to respect you,'<em> that lesson had been drilled into his head from day one, and he was fairly sure that, if it was legal, the statement _wouldn't_ just have been a quirky little metaphor. (His mother was a lunatic.)

Kiba didn't _want _to be a release, especially for someone who he only saw on the odd occasion when he doesn't have anything better to do. It made him sound like a girl, made him feel dirty, disgusting, _wrong_ – he fucking hated it!  
>He hated Kankuro.<p>

The bastard should have expected it when Kiba turned and clouted him in the face, because he fucking deserved it!  
>More than he deserved Kiba, that's for sure.<p>

* * *

><p>Poor Kiba. Such complicated emotions.<br>He sounds like a girl... which is something I tried to veer away from. Idk.  
>I went for 'complicated,' and 'I want him but I'm better than that.'<br>Because it seems appropriate.  
>I kinda feel sorry for my Kibbles... I'm putting him through shit. Poor baby.<p>

Remember Kankuro's thoughts in the last chapter?  
>Notice how wrong Kiba is?<br>Emotions are such a wonderful thing. Especially between men.

I'm in such a bad mood.

Next chapter up ASAP!  
>Tell me what you want in it, I like to try and put your ideas in.<br>R&R, dance, back flip, give me cyberhugs... Cyberhugs would be appreciated greatly at the moment.  
>(FF likes to mess up my spelling, if there's anything spelt wrong don't be vicious about it, just tell me, I'll fix it.)<p> 


	4. Getting Your Priorities Straight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto._

* * *

><p>Kankuro was fairly certain of two things.<p>

One: he looked _ridiculously_ hot. (With good reason.)  
>Two: he absolutely <span>did not<span> deserve to be sucker-punched in the face!

He didn't know what the little punk was _thinking_! Kankuro had just saved him from what would probably have been the most miserable night of the kid's life with that damn hooker.  
>Ungrateful little bastard.<p>

Of course, Kankuro was hot on Kiba's heels when he left the pub in a huff. Swinging the younger man around to face him by the shoulder when they'd got outside.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Kankuro had bellowed, making a few bystanders look up from what they were doing.

"Why can't you just fuckin' stay out of things?" Kiba all but roared in his face.

"The fuck man? I was _tryin'_ to help you, y' didn't look exactly happy talkin' to the tart. Fuckin' sorry for tryna help!"

"Fuck you, man. I don't need you're motherfuckin' help! I don't get why you can't just leave me alone!"

Because he was too damn attached, that's why. But he wasn't about to admit it. That would give the guy an upper hand which was something Kankuro really didn't want him to have.  
>He probably should have just admitted to the kid how much he actually fancied him, it would have made everything a whole lot easier, even if the kid did end up rubbing how much of a girl he was in his face, but to be honest he'd just been smacked by the fucking brat, so he was a little more than pissed off.<p>

Kankuro decided to shift topics, "What the fuck gave you the right to just fuckin' hit me?"

"What gave you the right to fuckin' _stalk_ me?" Damn bitch wasn't letting the subject change.

Kankuro didn't do well under pressure.  
>Give him twenty men to fight at once and he'd take them on head first and probably win. Give him a social situation that required him to talk about his feelings… <em>nah,<em> Kankuro didn't do well in that area. He always said something stupid.  
>So, in reality, what came out next probably shouldn't have been much of a surprise to the Sand Nin.<p>

"Have you ever thought that maybe I _like_ you!"  
>Kankuro really regretted announcing that when the mutt's face got harder.<p>

"Fuck you! You just want me to fuckin' spread my legs for you before you go back home! I'm not a fuckin' _toy_ Kankuro! I don't need this shit! Go back to Suna, find a whore to sleep with, I'm sure she'd put out much more than me."

The Inu Nin had left before Kankuro could even form a word, leaving the Suna Jounin in a state of shock and bewilderment.  
>He didn't know what could <em>possibly<em> have made the young Inuzuka think he was nothing more than an object for sexual release…

Ok fine, he _did_ have somewhat of an idea.

Doesn't give the guy an excuse to fucking hit him!

He was royally screwed.  
>Now he had to go home <em>without<em> a last taste of that delicious young man.

'_I have such fucked up priorities…'_  
>The important thing <em>wasn't<em> that he had to go home without a last round with Kiba, even though it was what he kept telling himself, the important thing was that Kiba was pissed at him. And he really, _really_, didn't want to leave him in a bad mood.  
>If he did that he wouldn't be able to fuck him next time he was in the village...<br>'_Priorities man!'_

He didn't know what he was gonna do to make the kid forgive him – if he even apologised – but it was going to have to be fucking good to put that stubborn bastard in a better mood.

* * *

><p>This chapter probably isn't as good as the last three have been.<br>I'm not good at writing arguments.

Sorry about not posting for so long, my laptop died (Which has all the back up of everything I've posted on here by the way) so I had to do this on my mothers computer inbetween college coursework. (Which I haven't finished...)  
>This chapter as going to be longer, but I liked where it ended, I also wasn't sure where I was going next and I wanted to make sure you guys had another chapter... because I love you and felt bad. ;)<p>

Review and stuff.  
>LoveYouBye!<p> 


	5. Visiting Tsume

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto._

* * *

><p>Kiba was good at running away.<p>

He'd done it about a _billion_ times in the last few weeks… mostly from Kankuro.

After running from Kankuro, at a speed a cheetah would have been challenged by, he had, by fate's '_I-hate-Kiba'_ hand, ended up in front of his mother's home.  
>He hadn't run from Kankuro because he was scared of him (he wasn't <em>that<em> pathetic, besides, his mother scared him way more than the creepy puppet ninja did) it also wasn't because he was embarrassed, shy, or wanted Sabaku to chase after him, he just physically couldn't stomach the guy any longer. Kiba was a tough cookie but being played and used was something even the toughest of men wouldn't be able to handle.

It didn't hurt in that '_I'm gonna cry my eyes out and bawl over you until I throw up then slash my wrists and __**die**__'_ kinda way it was more of a _'you're a dick… get lost.'_

His mother had told him from the start that his casual relationship with Kankuro was going to come back to bite him in the arse and he really wasn't looking forward to knocking on her door, unfortunately his presence outside what was once the family home had alerted the dogs on the premises of his arrival before he could walk up the front porch. He was thankful for that fact however, because it meant that when his mother swung the door open it _didn't_ hit him in the face like it used to when he was a kid and the only canine companion his mother had was Kuromaru, who really couldn't care less.

"The hell are _you_ doin' back, kiddo? Naruto kick you out of you're apartment already? … You're not movin' back in." His mother looked groggy, like she'd only just woken up, it highlighted her age more than the dark circles around her eyes and the lines around her mouth, although, Kiba was willing to bet that she was still as tough as she used to be, so he didn't mention anything.

"Nice way to greet your offspring… can I come in?"

"Suppose, just don't be staying too long… only just managed to get yer stench out of here from the last time you visited."

"Love you too, Ma," Kiba replied in monotone as he slid past his mother and into the hallway.

"Where's Akamaru?"

"With Sis, he's not feeling too good. Poor sod."

His mother hummed before clicking the door shut and walking past her son into the living room. Kiba followed, noticing that the kitchen door was closed and bolted, "That where you keep the dogs?"

Tsume answered with a brief 'yes,' not needing to look to know what room her son was referring to. "Whadda'ya want then?"

"How do you know I haven't just come to see ya?" Kiba replied, not wanting to tell her about his current Kankuro situation, as he sat opposite his mother on the couch.

"I'm your mother, Kiba. Mums _know_ when something's up, kiddo, then there's the added bit of being an Inuzuka so I know for a fact that something's buggin' ya. Young men don't visit there mothers unless they want somethin'… spill."

"Well, remember that time your _found out_ about me and Kankuro?"

"You were fucking on my kitchen floor… hard image to get out of my head," Tsume replied, in a tone that made her sound as though she was bored of the conversation already.

"You're the one that said beds were for people that wanted to play by the rules…" Kiba argued, slightly red faced.

"Doesn't mean you have to do it on _my_ kitchen floor, in _my _house with another _man,_ I approve of the gay thing… doesn't mean I want to come home and find my son, alpha male of the pack I may add, being butt fucked by another dude…"

Kiba knew he'd come to the wrong place for relationship advice… damn woman had been single from the day he was born and was completely comfortable talking about gay sex… she had problems…

"Good pep talk!" Kiba replied sarcastically.

"You _do _realise what time of the night it is, right? I'm hardly Shakespeare when I'm awake, let alone half asleep," Tsume replied with a yawn. "I told you it wouldn't work out, Kiba. You're too nice for the kind of relationship you and Kankuro had… too sensitive. Told you it'd come back to smack you in the face and I told you it'd hurt like a bitch when it did."

Kiba was silent, mostly because he didn't want to steer his mother away from her attempt at making his feel better. It wasn't working… but it felt good to know that someone else understood how he felt.

"You're too soft, kid. Too much like you're father… I can't quite understand how considering the fact that your father left me before you'd even been born…"

"Hana said you scared him off…"

"Shaddup." Tsume grinned before sighing, "Kiba… can I trust you with the clan?"

"What? Ma 'course you can," Kiba replied quickly. "What- How does that have anything to do with this?"

"If you're gonna let a situation as insignificant as this affect you, how're you gonna hold up when you have a load of rowdy Inuzuka's knocking at you're door… demanding things off you, telling you you're no good, talking you down to see if you can hold up? You need to pull yourself together Kiba. You're a shinobi, and a bloody high ranking on at that, get you're act together… emotions are for everyday citizens, you can't walk around waiting for the love of your life before you get your shit done. Relationships for Ninja happen then fall apart, it might be two weeks down the line or twenty years down the line… either way you can't let it get to you. I've seen many Ninja taken down in battle because they carry emotions and burdens out onto the battlefield with them."

"Ma, that won't happen-"

"Yeah? How'd ya know? If I was to suddenly turn on you and fight with the intention to kill all I'd have to do is mention something Kankuro related to make you drop you're guard, even if it's only for a second. Kiba, that single moment would be enough for an enemy to kill you if they landed a good shot," Tsume finished quietly, voice soft as if she was tying to approach a wounded animal.

She was right.  
>She was always fucking right!<p>

"Whadda'ya want me to do? Just get over him. I don't think I can do that, Ma… I don't-" He took a deep breath. Fuck… he was _not_ about to cry over this! "I don't _want_ to get over him…"

"I'm not saying you have to," Tsume didn't look at him, just stared across the room at the fireplace. "Talk to him… come to a better arrangement than you did last time… stupid brat."

Kiba smiled despite himself, "Shuddup."

"Get lost, kid. Go find yer knight in shinin' armour."

"Knight in shinning armour? More like a retard in tinfoil."

Tsume barked a heavy laugh, "Get gone… and do us a favour?"

Kiba turned to look at his Mum as he stood, "hm?"

"Wipe y'r fuckin' eyes before your mascara runs."

Kiba laughed but did as told, "Shove off; I didn't even bust a tear."

"Notice how you _don't_ deny wearing mascara, though? … Now get outta my house so I can go back to bed."

* * *

><p>Abrupt ending, sorry. idn't know where else to end it. sorry for spelling mistakes. This is gonna be sort cuz new film's on. Sorry for not posting. BYYYEEEE!<p> 


	6. Being Human

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto._

* * *

><p>Kankuro thought himself a very lucky man.<p>

He'd been attacked by Sasori and lived, survived his little brothers demonic nature for his entire childhood, _almost_ lost his baby brother, lived in a country with hardly any water source for twenty eight years, suffered impermanent brain damage due to his sister and her temper, and bedded Inuzuka Kiba...

Speaking of which, the Inuzuka clan alpha was currently stood in front of him, a couple of blocks away from the bar that they'd argued outside of no more than two hours earlier, looking very _very_ red faced and avoiding all eye contact with the Puppet Nin.

He really wished he had eye witnesses to the fact that the proud Inuzuka was currently _apologising_ to him, spluttering like the word _'sorry_' was completely foreign to him.

"So… you're sorry for bitching at me in front of everyone and making me look like a complete clown?"

Fuck it if he didn't have witnesses, Kankuro was gonna milk this for all it was worth.

"Yeah…" Kiba mumbled, fidgeting slightly.

"And you're sorry for smackin' me in the face when you had no fucking right to 'cause all I was tryna' do was get you away from the skank that you _clearly_ didn't want to go home with?"

Kiba nodded quietly.

Kankuro smirked, "I hope you realise that _'sorry'_ ain't gonna cut it." He heard Kiba growl slightly, but the kid didn't voice his opinion.

"Fine… whadda'ya want me to do? Name you're price."

"…You serious? You're not gonna put up a fight? Fuck, this night just keeps getting better!" Kankuro laughed slightly, bless the kid… he must have really felt like a dick.

"Whatever, just what do you want? Fuckin' name it before I change my mind… I feel like a fuckin' twat, alright! I just wanna do something _right_ for a change," the younger man snapped, finally looking up at Kankuro.

"'Do something right'…?" Kankuro questioned, not needing to put the statement into a question before the Inuzuka spoke.

"Yeah… 'something right.' I feel like a fuckin' street walker whenever I'm around you, and I'm tired of it! I'm not good with feelings and all that shit, but I know when I'm being used Kankuro and it feels fuckin' disgusting!" The Inuzuka sighed, calming himself and interrupting before Kankuro spoke, "I'll do you _one_ more favour, then…" He paused.

"…Then what?" Kankuro didn't like where this was going, one bit.

"'Then'… I want you out of my life. For good. And I don't need you to give me shit about how I'm acting like a woman, the only way I'm gonna get it through you're thick head is if I'm straight up honest with you…" He paused again but continued before Kankuro could input. "I really... I like you alright – No, wait… that's misleading. I love you. There you go, that's it. I love you, and I can't do this anymore. I can't be you're… _play thing_. I'm done."

Kankuro stared at the young man for a minute, letting his feelings boil inside him. He knew he had to keep calm, he was about ready to blow up like a goddamn fire cracker but Kiba was clearly very, _very, _vulnerable right now (that or pissed off…) and the last thing Kankuro wanted was for Kiba to leave. He was scared his body wouldn't have the will power to go after him.

"So… we're over?"

"'We'… are you fucking serious? There was never any 'we' I was an object to you… a fucking _object! _You used me whenever you didn't have a better option; I was a sex toy for god's sake! Not good enough to come first but better than you're left hand. Do you have any idea what that feels like? Loving someone that doesn't love you back! You make me _sick_ Kankuro, physically sick! Y'know, part of me is glad that I'm acting like a woman, it really feels good to get this crap off my chest and you off my back!" The Inuzuka laughed humourlessly, "I've been bottling all this sloppy shit up 'cause I didn't _want_ you to see it, I didn't need to knowing how weak I actually was… I was _scared_, Inuzuka clan head, big mighty Inuzuka Kiba, plaything for a spoiled Suna _brat, _was _scared_ that you'd use how vulnerable I really was to your advantage! Sounds fuckin' twisted doesn't it? Sounds immoral! ...You're disgusting. And I fuckin' hate myself_, _abosolutly fucking _hate _myself, for how much I love you because you don't deserve it! I feel sorry for whoever gets to be you're next stand in lover, just 'cause you're a puppet master doesn't mean you get to _use_ everyone around you like they're pathetic little dollies! You've had me up on strings for fucking _years,_ cutting them down one by one so that eventually I woudn't be able to stand on my own and I'd _have_ to have you around... just so I could get through one fucking day! ...I can't even stomach the goddamn sight of you anymore, why don't you go home, back to Suna where you belong, buy a fucking prostitute if you need to... as long as I _never_ have to see you again."

Kankuro stood and took it all, feeling very much like Kiba had thrown his heart into a blender… he was twenty eight, but he'd never felt heart ache before. He supposed it was because of how attached to Kiba he was, that his insides felt like stone. Karma had a funny way of doing things.

Watching Kiba walk away was giving him a fucking good feel of what the young Inuzuka felt like. Made his insides twist together and his eyes sting.

He was oddly proud of Kiba… he'd put Kankuro in his place, while making him feel like nothing more than a dirty fucking pervert, and he hadn't bust a tear once.

He kinda wished he could have willed his body to move, so he could have caught up to the younger man and told him that he didn't think he sounded like a woman. Tell him that to Kankuro he sounded human. Tell him that he was sorry for _everything _he'd put the Inuzuka through… tell him that he'd succeeded in making Kankuro feel like the most disgusting human being on the planet.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM!<strong>

Suprise angst... I think...

So, here's the deal... the boys didn't sound like they'd been through enough of an emotional rollercoaster to me, to I added a little heartbreak into it. Just cause they're guys doesn't mean they don't have feelings. (Guys you don't have to input... if you disagree you're fucking liar.) Hopefully this chapter will make both dudes seem more... human, to you. I wasn't happy with the fact that Kankuro seemed perfectly fine using Kiba for sex and Kiba seemed perfectly fine accepting that he was nothing more than a sexual object.

Review and whatnot. :)


	7. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto._ (I have no idea why I do one of these for each chapter)

* * *

><p>As he stomped away, Kiba couldn't deny the feeling that with each step he took a little something inside him screamed for him to stop. It was only a <em>little<em> something, but it was definitely there, beginning to roar like a siren in his head by the time he'd taken his twenty-eighth step (he was counting).  
>The sound, which had become white noise very suddenly when he turned a corner so he could no longer see Kankuro when he looked over his shoulder, made his feet trip over each other just enough that he had to bend his knees to touch a hand against the dirt so he could steady himself. The action, though small, spoke volumes as to the event which had just taken place – it felt as though all the billions of neurons in his brain where doing the same thing, stumbling over each other as though they where tiny people, falling then steadying themselves only to be knocked back down by blazes of emotion they'd never experienced before.<br>Made his head pound in sync with his chest.

"You're too soft, Kid." A hard voice, he'd recognise over the sound of a volcanic eruption, spoke up from the left of him.

"What'd ya want?"

"My pup off the floor..." Tsume replied, watching the taller man stand. "Had one of them motherly instinct things, thought I best come check on y'."

"I tripped." Tsume looked at him, clearly expecting more than that. "I'm fine... he's gone, I can grow up... take care of my responsibilities."

"Step down." Tsume ordered bluntly, well trained eyes locked on her sons.

"What?"

"Did I stutter? The next meeting we have you're stepping down from your position. I won't have you look after the clan when you can't look after yourself."

"Not now Ma, I'm not in the mood to-"

"You think I care?" The older woman interupted with a growl. "The rest of the clan won't care if you are or aren't in the mood for a particular conversation, and neither do I. You're _supposed_ to be a man; you should be able to make rational decision. Whether you're a clan head, Hokage or simply a team leader at the academy, you have to act by your intelligence. Use you're brain not your heart. You don't _have _an opinion anymore, Kiba. You're opinions and decisions are chosen _for_ you by the majority vote."

"I really don't see the point of this conversation."

"'The point' is that you've been out voted..." A smirk crossed the woman's face that made the younger Inuzuka shudder. "I'm telling you that whether you like it or not at some point something between you and Kankuro is going to happen and send everything spiralling out of order again, and I can't let that happen, for the sake of the clan, you and my sanity."

"What sanity?"

"Don't back talk your mother, shitface." Kiba rolled his eyes but didn't comment. "Here's the point, Kankuro wants you back, I want you back with him and I'm more than certain that something inside you wants him back too, whether that be you're heart or arse I don't care. Point is that by majority vote you're getting back with Kankuro even if I have to hang you from a tree to _force_ an apology out of you."

"Why do _I_ have to apologise?" Kiba whined, regreting it as soon as the words left his mouth.

"'cause_ you're_ the one that blew up in his face like a high strung fuckin' princess. So, y' prideful little shit, by default you're the one that has to apologise. I hear it's painful the first time round, too. Kinda like loosing you're virginity a second time... Isn't love fuckin' _beautiful_?"

* * *

><p>Had no idea where to finish, so I made it very short and very abrupt.<br>Sorry for the long wait, and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short and shit. For compensation I'll make sure the next one is bigger and better (much, much better.)  
>College and Family life is eating me alive so I dunno when the next instalment will be up, I'll try to make it soon.<p>

I had to add Tsume in a second time. Although, I'm not as keen on her in this chapter, her attitude doesn't feel very successful, the only part I like is when she calls Kiba a shitface. The whole of this chapter doesn't make much sense to me... and I'm the one that wrote it.

Lastly, I have no idea where I'm going this, because, as you know, I upload these chapters indivuidually as soon as I've finished them so I don't keep changing my mind, so any input would be greatly appreciated.

Review and whatnot.


	8. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>Twelve hours later saw Kankuro packing for his voyage home.<br>He hadn't seen Kiba since the night before. It made him worry a little, having always known what the Inu Nin was doing and when he was doing it made him anxious whenever he knew the opposite. But Kiba was a Ninja; a very capable one at that... he could look after himself.  
>He spent longer than necessary packing, it was irresponsible considering the longer he left it the longer he'd have to travel after night had fallen to make up lost distance, but he couldn't have cared less at that moment.<br>He was lingering around his, now empty, apartment just in case, by any chance of fate or coincidence, Kiba might end up at his door. It would give him a chance to apologise, even if Kiba had only come to wish him good riddance.

He was leaving, and Kiba _didn't want him back_.  
>But it didn't matter. Kankuro knew it didn't matter because soon he'd be home and he'd be thrown back into work, he'd be with Gaara and Temari, people he loved... people who <em>loved him<em>.

But, the more he thought about it, the more it _did _matter, because somewhere – waiting in a shadowed corner for Kankuro's departure – in _this_ village there was a young man who loved him, a man he'd hurt. And it didn't feel _right_.

Thankfully, before Kankuro could go spiralling down a path of self-pity – which he was sure he wouldn't have been able to come up from – there was a knock on the door of his apartment, and when he opened it the young man on the other side of the door walked in as though yesterdays events hadn't happened. Like Kankuro was just a friend he'd come to say goodbye to – _just _a friend.

"Place is fuckin' creepy when it isn't full of your shit." And Kankuro had to smile despite himself because the kid had a point. The entire apartment was like a badly furnished doll house, not to mention it was dark and... _empty_. "Thought you'd be gone by now."

"Wishful thinking," Kankuro muttered, not moving from his place in front of the closed door, an attempt to prevent the Inuzuka man from leaving. "Nice to hear you can't wait to see the back of me..."

"As fine as the back of you is, I'm actually glad I caught you." Kiba looked at him over his shoulder and flashed the taller man a grin. "Felt wrong not sayin' bye considerin' how much we were... together."

'_Together.'_ The word left his mouth like a bad taste... made Kankuro sick to his stomach.

"Didn't think you'd really _want_ to say bye..."

"Mm..." Kiba hummed, listened to it echo and started his reply. "I wasn't going to... but I didn't want you to leave with us both clearly pissed at each other."

The older man sighed, "I'm not _pissed_ at you, Kiba. It's not like you really did anything _wrong_."

Kiba snorted and turned to face the other man, "Fuck off, I blew up in your face like I was on my fuckin menstrual or somethin'."

"It's bygones... besides, you had good reason."

"'Good reason' my arse. I threw a goddamn fit because you were _using_ me, sound real manly don't I?"

He laughed, but Kankuro could hear it. That twinge of hurt that laced through the kid's breath every time a syllable came out of his mouth. It made his chest feel tight.

"I forgive you... if that's what you're after," Kankuro replied, disregarding Kiba's last statement because, to be honest, Kankuro wasn't feeling all that 'manly' either.

The younger man blushed slightly and averted his gaze from Kankuro, taking sudden interest in an empty hook on the wall left of him. "Yeah... thanks. It's, y'know, kinda awkward sayin' it out loud."

"Trust me I know..." Kankuro replied, still staring at the other man who had yet to turn back to him. "Listen, kid-"

"Kankuro..." Kiba interrupted in a voice so soft Kankuro nearly didn't believe it had left his mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Stop calling me a kid... and I'll forgive you."

Kankuro smiled. It didn't really make sense to call the Inu Nin a kid anymore, they were both nearly thirty and dealing with some pretty hard... stuff. He supposed, for the sake of an apology and a possible second chance with the man, he could stop calling him a kid.

There was a pregnant silence between the two men, neither quite sure what to say next.

"If I told you I didn't want you to leave..." Kiba started, the end of his sentence being engulfed by his embarrassment.

"I wouldn't think any less of you after what we've been through the past couple days," Kankuro replied.

"It's only been a few hours. Get a watch." The Inuzuka smirked and turned to face him.

"Feels like days," the older man responded, not taking the other up on his challenge. He wanted this conversation to go on little longer; he still had things he hadn't grown the balls to say yet.

Kiba hummed slightly, like he was agreeing with the statement.

"I don't regret it..." Kiba announced after Kankuro had watched his face become hard in thought.

"Regret what?" He knew... he just wanted to hear it. Properly this time.

The Inuzuka scuffed his toes against the wooden floor, "You know what..."

"Say it," it was almost a command, _almost._

Kiba looked at the man in front of him, and Kankuro saw something in those eyes that he'd always been blind to, "I love you..."

A genuine smile passed the older mans lips, "You have no idea how good those words sound comin' from you..."

"Shur'up," the alpha male replied, smiling and looking away. "You're supposed to say it back y'know. Real fuckin' romantic you..."

"Kiba..."

"Hm?" The younger shinobi looked up at Kankuro, taking in how fucking gorgeous the man was.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Boom!<strong> Number 8.

I feel like I haven't updated in a while... sorry about that :/ I don't really have a reason I suppose I just... forgot.

Good place to end? I thought so.  
>This chapter makes me a lot happier than the last seven; it's casual but deep... suits them perfectly.<p>

Next chapter is ready to go... kinda.  
>I've never wrote smut before, so I keep going back and changing things... being female gives me limited knowledge on the whole male buttsex thing but I'm getting there. Slowly but surely.<br>Next chapter will probably be the last.


End file.
